


Empty

by Shirobun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirobun/pseuds/Shirobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros reflects on things after his death in a dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

His whole death was kind of a blur of brown and orange and blue. A heavy pain in his chest, a dull feeling in his left knee, then suddenly, nothing. Falling down and feeling the air whisk past him was the closest he'd ever get to being a true Page of Breath.

He wasn't really sure what he expected death to be like, but this was different than anything he'd imagined. He almost immediately woke up in the dream bubble, which had already started replaying one of his memories. He appeared in his room, the host plush set on the floor next to his set of Fiduspawn cards. _Playing Fiduspawn with Tinkerbull. What a fond memory._ He didn't care to play along, so he sat down and let the memory play out one-sidedly.

He felt light, like everything weighing him down had been lifted. Many things still didn't make sense, but it felt like they didn't have to. He felt completely devoid of emotion, and, strangely, it felt much better than when he was living. No worries or fear or responsibilities. Nothing.

He tried to blame Vriska for his death, but he knew it was his own fault. Him and his fake confidence; why did he act like that? He was sure now that he was probably just being really annoying. Maybe if he had had some real self-confidence he could have stopped Vriska. But instead, he was impaled with his own weapon. 'What a loser' as Vriska would probably say.

Tavros sighed and watched as Tinkerbull fluttered aimlessly above him. Funny, how even when he feels so empty and blank, he still has all these negative thoughts and doubts about himself. His lack of self-confidence and his low self-esteem seem to be universal constants.

He almost laughed at himself. Only six sweeps and he already let himself die. He still had quite a few sweeps ahead of him. _What a shame._

He breathed out and grabbed some Fiduspawn cards from the deck. Tavros just wanted to forget about it all and distract himself. He smiled as he set up the game, beginning to play along with the memory. Dead or alive, Fiduspawn will always be his favorite game. He figured while he's here he might at least have a little fun.


End file.
